DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Cancer Genetics Network will include 8 participating centers nationwide, where each center would have access to resources, information, and expertise in cancer genetics from NCI, as well as the other centers in the Network. We propose a state-of-the-art Central Information Management System (CIMS) to be a part of the Information Technology infrastructure, that will include a virtual network serving Cancer Genetics Network participating centers and research communities. The CIMS will allow participating centers to collect, manage, and analyze large volumes of diverse data in a secure and confidential fashion. Our proposed Central Information Management System will take advantage of current Internet infrastructure combined with the latest technological advances of software in transaction security capability. The specific aims are to: 1) Design, implement, and maintain a Central Information Management System (CIMS) that will serve as a repository for data of individuals who consent to participate in the Cancer Genetics Network; 2) Protect the confidentiality of individuals who consent to participate in the Cancer Genetics Network; 3) Provide education and technical support for Cancer Genetics Network participating centers. It is projected that the Network information system will manage/maintain information on 10,000's of individuals distributed among 1000's of families. Biosamples obtained from individuals participating in future Network research projects will be cataloged and tracked. The proposed Central Information Management System (CIMS) takes into account the large volume of data that will be collected by the Cancer Genetics Network, as well as the key components of the Network. The design of the Cancer Genetics Network CIMS architecture is a very cost-effective solution without compromising performance and scalability and prepares for the challenges of the next millennium.